


An attempt at Fifth Element fan-reboot

by depresane



Category: Fifth Element (1997), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Protagonist, Future, Gen, Global Warming, New Protagonist, Other, Reboot, Science Fiction, different protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: I... can't promise you anything. I'm doing this to encourage other fans to reboot The Fifth Element in a fanfic format.





	An attempt at Fifth Element fan-reboot

Humankind has lifted its buildings and constructed new roads, easy to rise and maintain. Using stain resistant metals as well as the Ancient Roman recipe for concrete, it could thrive above seas and oceans, riding electric cars and wearing hydrophobic clothes, both modern and traditional.  
But the damage was done and beyond repair, as the United States of America stubbornly refused to revolutionize its factories and corporations. In fact, while they lost their title of a power country, they stood firmly as the only capitalist state remaining. The rest of the world followed the humane care and profit ideology, center-left in its nature.  
Mass immigration resulted from the worldwide political shift. Frightened by the statistics, the American government added more and more bureaucratic restrictions to discourage citizens from migration. Still, people found a way to overcome the new rules.  
One of them, Gordana Delnice, was just a month away from her scheduled flight to Croatia. A cisgender woman in her mid-thirties had taken several opportunities to study and work abroad; her efforts burdened her family’s savings, so she enrolled in the army and volunteered for exchange projects. She returned half a year ago, with a prosthetic calf and foot.  
Now she stood in front of a bright yellow wall with a touch screen, ordering lunch from a restaurant at the ground floor. She had decided to sacrifice the kitchen part of the sole room to give herself more living space. She went to such lengths that she slept on a mattress, kept all her clothes in a cupboard, and taught her white cat how to use the toilet.  
She chose an eight inches long pizza with chicken and corn. After confirming her order, Gordana poured hot water from a filtering pipe into a striped mug and threw a bag of rooibos inside.  
A generated voice spoke, “A reminder: ‘Job;’ one hour and thirty minutes left.”  
She nodded, “Vox, launch Podcasts.”  
“The app Podcasts awaits your command.”  
“Check notifications.”  
“Penelope Bain has uploaded ‘European History without Taboos,’ episode twenty-nine of season four.”  
“Play EHT.” She had programmed Vox to recognize the abbreviation as the podcast of her interest. The podcast that kept her going. But there is only so much an online broadcast can do for a former soldier.  
That is where the cat joined the forces of motivation. It knew it was lunch time. It sat strategically two feet away from the main door and started meowing.  
Gordana smiled, “Da, jȅlo, Òbraz kričí, jȅȅȅlo.”

After lunch, the podcast session, shower and general preparation, Gordana headed for her taxi cab. Her colleague, Alima, gave her a friendly fist to her shoulder.  
“How was your shift?”  
“A lot of tourists. Prepare for accents. See ya.”  
She waved back and entered the vehicle.


End file.
